Russian Author's Certificate No. 755,896 proposes the use of articulated joints in the floors of Hall-Heroult cells for producing aluminum. The purpose of such joints is to prevent formation of longitudinal cracks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,476 shows the use of compressible material in a cell wall. Two grades of compressible material are used, with the upper, less compressible material giving rise to a reaction force to counteract bulging and cracking of the cell floor.